


inside

by darkmagics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Tom Riddle, Dom/sub, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentle Tom Riddle, POV Tom Riddle, Praise Kink, Soft Tom Riddle, Table Sex, Top Tom Riddle, i mean kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagics/pseuds/darkmagics
Summary: Tom loves being inside you. Periodt.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 452





	inside

Tom pulled his hips back before thrusting into you once again, in a painfully slow pace. He let out a low sigh as he continued his thrusting, keeping his pace constant. One of his hands was placed on the table you were sitting on to keep himself steady, and other was placed on your back. "So tight and warm. My pet always feels so good. Such a good, _good_ girl. Always knows how to please me," he murmured against your shoulder.

He was replied with a small whimper - _cute_ , he thought. Tom pulled away to get a view of your face, and even though it wasn't much, as your face was slightly lowered, he adored it. A low groan escaped his lips as he took in this sight of you. Your lower lip was trapped between your teeth and your eyes were shut, eyebrows furrowing in pleasure. _So fucking adorable._

He pulled away his hand from the surface of the table and placed it on the back of your neck, pulling you towards him as he leaned closer. Both your lips and his met in the middle, and he was skillfully, passionately kissing you. He ran his tongue over your lower lip, and decided that he wanted more. He thrusted into you roughly, causing you to part your lips, letting out a lewd moan. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth, savouring you, and he was satisfied.

Much to his dismay, you pulled away from his lips. However, he didn't mind it after hearing your next words.

"Please, Tom. _More_ ," you pleaded softly.

Tom let out a stuttered sigh. _Fuck._ Now, he just wanted to fuck you senseless and probably while wrapping his hand around your throat - but _no._ He still wanted to take his time, to cherish how you looked at the moment - how vulnerable you looked. Salazar, he was truly lucky to have you as _his._ His only.

"It's okay, my pet," he whispered, and his heart swelled when you whimpered at his slow thrust. "Just a little longer, alright? Hold on for a while, darling."

His words earned him a whine from you as you leaned your forehead on his shoulder. " _Please._ Please make me come. I _don't_ want to wait any longer."

He let out a low chuckle - you were right, though. He didn't even know how long have you two been there, and Tom had been fucking you real slow. It felt good, _really_ good. Something about being inside you, so warm and tight, and just sliding his cock in and out of you slowly. Just truly feeling how good you feel around his cock. Seeing you begging for him just made it even better.

Tom wasn't planning to make you come, not yet at least. He just wanted to properly feel you wrapped around him. He didn't want to rush.

But hearing you beg for him and seeing how desperate you looked. He couldn't deny it. He couldn't deny you. Good girls would get rewards. And _his_ good girl would certainly get one.

So instead of giving you an answer, he simply brought a hand down to your clit and rubbed on it with his thumb. His sudden action caused you to let out a particularly loud moan, obviously not expecting it. Tom observed your face once again as you shut your eyes.

He sighed, "My good girl is so beautiful." He pressed his lips to the side of your neck, sucking, biting and licking - as long as it would leave a mark. _All mine. Mine._

"Do you want to come, darling?" he rasped. He felt you nodding against his shoulder while whispering multiple _yes_ ses. _Such a good girl. My good girl._

Tom didn't change the pace of his thrusts, but he only rubbed your clit faster. You were so wet and he loved it. His thumb was smoothly playing with your clit, all thanks to your wetness.

Tom closed his eyes, resting his chin on your shoulder as he listened attentively to your breaths and moans. Your breaths were getting shallower, and your moans were getting loud. You were getting close and he knew it. "Come for me, sweetheart. You've been so good, so patient. Taking everything I give you, so _so_ good," he murmured. "My good girl."

He knew you loved his praises, and so he would continue to give them to you. Anything just to make his pet happy. A small smile appeared on his lips when you moaned loudly hearing his words. His words had such an effect on you and he loved that.

"Tom—I—" you stuttered.

"I know, pet. I know. Let it all out," he whispered, before gently biting on your earlobe. Despite letting you come, he still hadn't quickened his thrusts.

And then, you came, _hard._ You were letting out a truly loud moan that Tom had to clamp his hand over your mouth. "That's it. Good girl," he whispered, letting you rode out your pleasure. After a few moments, you felt limp against him, making him feel all warm and content.

His hips came to a halt, and he pulled away to cradle your face in his hands. "Pet?" he whispered. "Are you alright?" he smiled softly when you nodded lazily instead of replying with words. Usually, he would insist you to use your words, but for now, he'd let that pass for once.

"Good then," he murmured, before pulling your face closer and once again abusing your lips with his.

Tom started to thrust his hips, but this time, quickly and roughly. And _fuck_ , if earlier felt good, then this felt even better. His hands moved to your hips, pulling you to him every time he thrusted forward and gripping them tightly, most likely to leave a bruise later - _good._

"Fuck. _Fuck,_ darling," he groaned against your mouth, who moaned back in return in what Tom was sure both pain and pleasure. He felt your hands on his chest, sliding up to his neck. Tom shuddered lightly at your touches.

"Too much," you whimpered against his mouth and _fuck_ , that only made Tom closer to release. _You and your sweet, little whimpers._

"You can handle it, pet. I know you can," he groaned lowly, his hands moving down to grab both your thighs and spreading them wider. Just a few more thrusts. _Just a few more._

Tom let out a strangled moan, before taking your lower lip between his lips, careful not to make your lip bleed. He was slowly losing his composure, panting loudly as he was getting so close to release. He savoured everything - the sound of skin slapping, your tight grip on his shoulder, your lip between his teeth, your whimper - _fuck,_ you.

" _Fuck_ —"

Just like that, Tom spilled inside of you. He didn't slow down his pace even when his hips stuttered, making his thrusts sloppy until he managed to let every drop of him fill you up. He rested his forehead against yours, taking a few deep breaths. He pulled away from and silently observed your face. With a small yet loving smile on his lips, he brushed away your hair from your forehead, before placing a kiss on it.

"Good girl. You took me so well. I'm so proud of you."

He finally pulled his cock out, watching how his cum and yours drip down your thighs. _Perfect,_ he thought.


End file.
